Balaurean Front
by Accretia
Summary: Hellion, along with Telemachus and Lady Ariel, are given a new task to complete. They were sent to Balaurea, where the races are battling for domination. They will meet new friends, go to new places, and unlock new mysteries.


VOLUME NUMBER TWO IN THE SERIES

So there they were in Inggison. Hellion, Telemachus, and Lady Ariel set off for Inggison outpost.

_"Man, this place is beautiful! thousand-foot tall trees, windstreams, and beautiful animals! Is there anything ugly here?"_ said Telemachus

_"I heard the fields in front of the Altar of Avarice are decimated and contaminated."_ answered Hellion

They walk past the expedition camp where the daevan scientists research about the new frontier. They stopped at the edge of a cliff

_"Wanna jump?"_ asked Hellion

_"Sure, there's a windstream down below"_ answered Telemachus

They jumped off and glided to the windstream where the strong winds carried them away off to Inggison outpost.

_"I've never flown so fast before!"_ said Lady Ariel

_"We've been faster in the bed"_ answered Hellion, smiling

The three laughed as they landed into the outpost. Their laughter was interrupted by a giant floating woman

_"Who dares disturb the outpost of Lord Kaisiniel?"_ the woman shouted

_"Agent Veille, I am Lady Ariel, Lady of Light, and I demand you to come out of the outpost!"_

At once, the giant woman kneeled. And a petite, beautiful woman walked past the door

_"I am sorry for the rude greeting, Lady Ariel. Lord Kaisiniel told me that you would come, but I didn't expect that it would be this early. Who are you with, Lady Ariel?"_

_"Veille, this is Hellion, general of my Legion, and that is Telemachus, general of Nezekan's Shield Legion"_

_"Pleased to meet the two of you. Hey, Telemachus, would you mind telling me some stories about your battles?"_

_"O-okay, Agent Veille. I would tell you everything!"_ said Telemachus, with a big smile on his face

As the two talked with each other, Ariel and Hellion went inside the outpost and retrieved the unknown armor. The armor was found inside the body of the Sky Dragon in Balaurea.

And weapons were found, including the weapon from Tiamat himself. The weapon was retrieved in the battlefield after the Balaur retreated.

Hellion wore the armor of the sky dragon, and used the sword of Tiamat

_"My love, we don't know what the armor does with the Elyos body, don't you think it's a little bit dangerous?"_ asked Ariel

_"Well, if this came from the Balaur, it should be strong. Plus the materials are very rare"_

_"Well, I don't want you to get harmed."_

The three rest inside the outpost and stayed there for the night. Veille and Telemachus slept together, so did Ariel and Hellion.

In the morning, they were set to go on their journey.

_"You have to leave now, Telemachus?"_ asked Veille with a frown on her face

_"I'm sorry, but, we really need to go"_ Telemachus answered

_"I'll come with you!"_

At the instance Veille said that, Ariel and Hellion quickly said _"NO!"_

Veille cried and cried, with Telemachus along her side comforting her.

_"Who will guard the outpost, my young agent?"_ said Ariel

_"They could send Richelle here, along with Rox. My Enraged spirit form would keep the outpost safe."_

_"Well then, if ever the outpost gets overrun, you are the one to blame, okay?"_

_"Yes, my lady"_

Suddenly, soldiers went in the outpost. Dozens of them, all wearing the Kaisiniel coat of arms.

Kaisiniel walked into the hall of the outpost and said, _"Veille, my agent. I will take charge here in the outpost. The soldiers need me"_

Telemachus and Veille hugged as he said _"This is your lucky day"_

_"My Lady Ariel, I give you all my blessings to this journey."_ said Kaisiniel

_"Thank you, Lord Kaisiniel. Your blessings would keep us safe"_

Kaisiniel gave them their own Padrashka, a giant animal known to take merchants from place to place and store all their equipment with room to spare

_"Wow. That is one gigantic animal"_ said Telemachus

The four climbed up its tail and onto its head.

Then they head on for Udas temple. Udas temple is divided into two sections: Lower temple and Main temple.

The temple has been the stronghold of humans who were faithful to the Dragon Lords. For a thousand years, they have been living and doing ceremonies in the temple.

_"Seems that this is a colorful temple, and we have to destroy it?"_ said Telemachus.

_"well yes, of course. It is the source of the Balaur's power here in Inggison"_

Before the Cataclysm, which destroyed the Tower of Eternity, Siel's Spear Legion, composed of the elite Gladiators from all over Atreia, went to Udas and tried to destroy the temple. But the 30,000 spear legionnaires where no match for the monsters and heretics inside the temple. To this day, a few hundred of the spear legion is still alive

They have made a settlement only they know how to go to, and gather food from the remains of Balaurs.

_"So the spear legion is not yet destroyed?"_ asked Hellion.

_"Well that is right. They have managed to live there for a millennium, and we're here to get them out of there"_ answered Veille.

They travelled past the Sulfur Fields, past the Altar of Avarice, and past the Dranite Fields.

After days of travelling, they have reached the outskirts of the temple.

_"So, this is it. We gonna blast the shit out of them!"_

Telemachus ran onto the gigantic door, planted an aether bomb, and detonated it.

The four charged into the lower temple, battling wave after wave of heretics and abominations.

They go deeper into the Lower temple, into the Altar of Excommunication.

When they reached the Altar, Giant statues of Balaur elites were the first that caught their eyes.

_"So, petty Atreians decide to bust in our temple"_

A guy wearing a hood walked slowly in front of them.

_"Who are you? We are no petty Atreians. I am the Empyrean Lord of Light!"_

_"Do you think that the Empyrean Lords are stronger and more powerful than the Dragon Lords?"_

As the man paced around the altar, Veille grabbed an arrow and shot his hood off.

_"It can't be! But it is you!" said Lady Ariel_

A familiar figure, they saw him standing in front of them.

_"I thought you died during the war!"_ shouted Telemachus.

_"He did!"_ shouted Veille.

_"The Balaur promised him eternal life, in exchange for his loyalty" _said Hellion.

_"You are wise, Atreian."_ said the man.

_"For a thousand years, I have served my Lords well. The Empyrean Lords didn't even give my family some money to compensate for my loss. THE GREAT ANUHART IS SEEKING FOR REVENGE!"_

_"General Anuhart, why don't you try to rationalize? We can talk about this, I could turn you back into an Elyos. You could live with your family ag—-"_

Lady Ariel was cut short from her sentence when Anuhart struck her with the Staff of Wisdom.

_"You cannot fool me! You are merely going to kill me!"_ said Anuhart.

_"Well if you didn't do it, I would never even try to kill you"_ said Hellion.

At that instance, Veille, Telemachus, and Hellion engaged in a battle with Anuhart.

Hellion broke of the battle and went straight to Ariel.

_"My lady, are you alright?"_

_"Yes, I am fine. It's just a little cut and a bruise"_

Veille stopped firing her arrows. She started to cast a lethal arrow, an arrow so powerful, it kills the soul but not the body. She fired the arrow, and it struck Anuhart dead in the chest.

He started to transform.

He became human again.

_"Where am I? Who are you?"_ Anuhart said.

_"Go back to your legion, Anuhart. They are in the nearest fortress."_ Veille said.

_"Thank you for freeing me from the Dragon Lords" _the Lower temple was empty, filled with only the dead bodies of the heretics.

_"Okay, now we need to advance to the main temple"_ said Ariel.

_"Got it, but how do we get there?"_ asked Telemachus.

_"See that glowing orb on the Altar? Touch it."_ answered lady Ariel.

The four touched the orb, and they found themselves in the main temple. Again, they battled their way to the heart of the temple.

The four split up into two groups.

Telemachus and Veille charged through the right wing while Hellion and Ariel charged through the left wing.

Ariel and Hellion got first into the Heart of the Temple.

_"I've been expecting visitors"_ said the woman wearing a hood.

_"Who are you, High Priest?"_ shouted Hellion.

The woman took off her hood and faced the two.

_"First Anuhart, then her? How many elites were taken by the Balaur?"_ said Lady Ariel.

Telemachus and Veille ran into the heart of the temple, only to be surprised again.

_"Oh come on! How many surprises does this temple have?"_

_"It, it can't be! I saw you get wounded in the battlefield. You were left there!"_

The woman clapped and said _"Oh, Veille, you don't know what happened after you left me dying in the battlefield"_

_"I'm sorry! I was gonna die if I took you with me!"_

_"Mother loved you more because you were the younger sister!"_ shouted the woman.

It was Eleazar, Veille's elder sister.

_"Eleazar, it is not a reason to turn your back on your brethren!"_ said Ariel.

_"We will die here! No one will escape!"_ shouted Eleazar.

Ariel struck her with the orb of time. And the Balaurean spirit left her body.

_"Sister?"_ said Eleazar

_"Yes, yes I am your sister. Now we need to go out of this place!"_

They ran to the nearest exit they could find. The temple roof was collapsing. When they got out, Veille and Eleazar hugged.

_"I'm sorry for everything."_ said Veille.

_"It's okay. I'll be with mother, okay?"_

_"Okay"_

The four along with Eleazar rode into their next stop. They dropped off Eleazar in the nearest camp they could find. And there, Eleazar started her way home.

The four continued their journey, their next stop was Taloc forest. Taloc is a tree that has grown so huge, that it would cover the Elyos province of Poeta.

Through the Millenniums, he has grown huge that his trunk was hollowed and became a home for the nearby Shugo villagers. But recently, Taloc started to die. Inside, the shugos were transforming into monsters.

_"So we're gonna go in the tree, and retrieve the fruits guarded by the Gigantic Shugo queen that transformed into a floating killer mosquito?"_ said Telemachus.

_"Exactly"_ said Hellion.

_"The fruits are very valuable. Just a bite could turn anyone into the most powerful daeva ever known."_ said Lady Ariel.

_"I'd rather train than risk my ass just for some fruits"_ said Telemachus.

_"Oh you know you're the most powerful warrior to me, Teley"_ said Veille.

The fruits numbered to a million, and they were gonna put in Padrashka so they could retrieve them all. They reached the roots, and started climbing up. When they reached the entrance to the village, they were welcomed by terrified shugos

_"Erk— please help us erk—-"_

They charged into the hollows killing gigantic spider, floating shugos, walking trees, and gigantic floating snakes. When they reached the Heart of Taloc, they found that the Shugo Queen was the one destroying Taloc. She was eating her way into Taloc's gigantic heart.

Hellion stabbed her head, Telemachus stabbed her heart, Ariel blinded her eyes, and Veille struck her abdomen with a poison arrow.

The Shugo queen started throwing herself, banging her head to the walls, causing the walls to weaken.

_"Quick! Get Padrashka!" s_houted Hellion.

With Padrashka's tail, he sweeped all the fruits in just a minute and put it in his pouch, like a kangaroo.

The Shugo queen kept banging her head to the wall, and Veille's arrow missed the queen and struck Taloc's heart instead.

_"Uh-oh, wrong move"_ said Veille.

_"Quick! Get to Padrashka!"_ shouted Telemachus.

They got on Padrashka, and they punched a hole on the wall.

_"Man, there's no way out! That is 10,000 feet straight down!"_ shouted Telemachus.

From a distance, they saw a Battleship. It was the EAS Verteron. The Verteron was about 100 feet below them.

_"Get ready to jump!"_ shouted Hellion.

Padrashka jumped off and glided to Verteron. Verteron's crew were surprised to see Padrashka and Lady Ariel.

Lady Ariel shouted _"Men, full power! We need to clear Taloc's trajectory!"_

Taloc's heart exploded, spitting goo all over the tree. His roots collapsed, and the gigantic tree started to fall.

_"Go! Go! Go!"_ shouted Veille.

Verteron ran at it's top speed of 200 km/h, hoping that they would narrowly escape Taloc's freefall. They cleared the tree by less than 100 feet.

_"TIMBER!"_ shouted Telemachus.

And the ground shook so hard that the researchers thought it was an earthquake, only to find no sign of Taloc in the scenery.

_"Next stop?"_ asked Veille.

_"Next stop, Silentera Canyon!"_ Shouted Hellion.

_"What? You've got to be fucking kidding me"_ complained Telemachus.

_"Well, we'll rest on the Verteron for now. I'll try to get us to the edge of Silentera_

_you guys, sleep on a bed away from us"_ said Lady Ariel.

_"We had the same thing in mind, Ariel"_ said Veille.

And the ship started to head for Silentera Canyon.

—

So there they were, in a ship rerouted for their mission. After they have rested, they woke up and saw themselves in a battle with the Shugo Battleship Steel Rake. The enemy was comparatively small. It only took one shot from Verteron's cannon to destroy the Steel Rake.

_"Puny, puny creatures"_ said Telemachus.

_"Teley, we're here"_ said Veille.

The four rode on Padrashka as they near the gate.

_"Isn't that the gate?"_ said Telemachus.

_"Well yes, it is"_ said Hellion.

_"We're here to retrieve the weapons of the Balaur and the monsters in it"_ said Lady Ariel.

_"I feel a bit uncomfortable with 'monsters' in the sentence"_ said Veille.

_"Don't worry, I'm gonna cut off their heads"_ said Telemachus.

They opened the gate. And the scene that welcomed them shocked them.

_"This looks like a Jotun Armoury. This is bad"_ said Veille.

_"WHO DARES DISTURB THE JOTUNS?"_ said a deep voice.

At once, the rocks formed a giant man, whose identity is not known. He is simply known as "Mysterious creature".

_"Dude, we need to take them out, are you nuts?"_ said Telemachus.

Ariel raised an orb. The orb exploded and the creature died.

_"Quick, Beshmundir Temple is near"_ said Hellion.

The four ran through the Pauper's path down to the Mourner's pass. Then they reached the Balaur city.

Simply known as Hope's Demise.

The four walked down and opened another gate. It was the gate to Beshmundir Temple, the Cemetery of the Balaur Elites.

_"Place is untouched for years. Watch your steps"_

When they opened it, they were welcomed by the Balaur captain Lakharma.

_"This place is for Balaur Elites only!"_

Veille simply struck an arrow to his head and he died. They ran through the beautiful garden of the dead. There they were blocked by Thurzon the Undying along with Flarestorm.

The four battled the two until they died. Thurzon's curse was lifted

and there he fell over the cliff of despair.

_"He's dead. Leave him!"_ said Ariel.

They walked down the hallway of the Dragon Lords. Where they met Isbariya the Resolute. Isbariya begged them for mercy.

_"Please, Lady Ariel, I am an Atreian soul put into this body. They have cursed me after I battled them back then. I am Governor Agairon."_

_"Governor Agairon? Isn't he the founder of your village, Hellion?"_

_"Yes, yes he is"_

_"Please, set me free"_

At once, Ariel prayed to Aion. Agairon's soul was freed and he wandered into Elysea in search of his body.

The temple where Isbariya resided was seized by the four. They took all the sacred scriptures.

All the sacred artifacts. Weapons and armor that belonged to the elite buried there, they put into Padrashka's "storage compartment".

_"It's a good think Kaisiniel gave us this pet, I mean, we could live here forever!"_said Telemachus.

They were packed up when suddenly they heard a grumble and a loud trembling of the earth.

_"Padrashka, that's not you, is it?"_

_"No, Telemachus. that's him!"_ said Hellion while pointing to the ice dragon in front of them.

_"Get Padrashka out of here!"_

The four got on Padrashka and made Padrashka run as fast as he could. As they were being chased by the Ice Dragon. The Dragon hit all the pillars in its way.

_"The temple ain't gonna stand this much longer! We need to slow the dragon down! Veille, arrows, go!"_ shouted Hellion.

Veille stood up and casted all the arrows she know. The Dragon slowed down a bit, enough for the four to escape the rubble.

_"How's my driving, asshole?"_ shouted Telemachus.

_"Just get us outta here"_ said Hellion.

They went outside to Hope's Demise and started running out of the Canyon.

The Canyon began to collapse.

The Jotun's weapon was destroyed.

The heretics were buried in the rubble.

_"Now, let me guess what's next. It's either Omega or Ragnarok."_ said Telemachus.

_"Wrong! Both of them!"_ shouted Veiile.

_"WHAT?"_

_"Come on, we can do it, Teley. For us okay? So our kids would have a safer world to live in"_

_"Well, okay. But seriously, Omega is 200 feet tall, 1,000 tons of rock"_

_"So, is that hard for you to do?"_

_"Well, of course not. But how about Ragnarok? His race is unknown, we don't even know where or what he came from. He's 100 feet tall, weighs 10 tons, and can shoot aether beams from his eyes!"_

_"Come on, Teley. We fight together, okay? We won't die. We're making this world safe for our children"_

_"Eh, cut the chit-chat, we're gonna camp here for tonight"_ said Hellion.

When Lady Ariel got off Padrashka, she vomited and told Hellion that she's feeling dizzy.

_"Lady Ariel! Here, eat. Then rest okay?"_ said Veille.

_"Thank you, Veille"_

_"Seems that Telemachus and Hellion are talking to each other again, how bout us have a chit-chat?"_

_"Well, okay. So, what do you like about Telemachus?"_

_"Well, he's funny. He's strong and macho. He knows how to make me laugh and I know he loves me as much as I love him"_

Lady Ariel smiled.

_"How about you, Lady Ariel, what do you like about Hellion?"_

_"I don't like anything about him, I love everything about him. A millennium ago, he caught my eye when he was in battle. I was amazed by his traits, the bravery, the good-looks, the strength, and just the slightest thought of him makes me smile all day. I made him general of my Legion, for I know he is responsible and will do his job fine. But after the Legion got decimated, he was closer to me than ever before. And I'm glad that after a millennium, we're finally together"_

_"But Lady Ariel, why did you vomit and feel dizzy?"_

_"Veille, time will come when you feel this too. Recently, Hellion and I made love in the Lyceum of Pure Light. I'm expecting a child now"_

_"Really? I'm so happy for you guys, but why in the Lyceum of Pure Light?"_

_"That's because I want our love and child to be blessed by Lady Siel"_

_"Ah, so that's what it meant. Well, Teley and I would have a child after the war is over. We don't want our child to live with the war"_

They slept for the night and got the rest they longed for. They woke up and started travelling again.

_"So, Omega first right? He's here in Inggison"_said Telemachus.

_"Actually, there he is"_ said Hellion.

The four started attacking Omega.

_"I can't find it's weak point!"_ said Hellion.

_"It's because it's made of rock! R-O-C-K! ROCK!"_ shouted Telemachus.

Lady Ariel found Omega's weakpoint to be the back of his head.

_"Hellion, stab him at the back of his head!"_

Hellion did so, then Omega's cracks started to glow.

_"RUN! RUN!"_ shouted Hellion.

They ran away from the ticking time bomb as fast as they could. Omega exploded and the four went back to see what's left of him.

_"Hey, Veille, check out his core, weird"_

_"Teley, I think it's not his heart, it's a type of storage compartment"_

_"Just like the one with Padrashka?"_

_"No, this one is used to store secrets"_

Lady Ariel picked up the sphere, and Hellion started hitting the sphere. Suddenly, _the sphere cracked open, and a scroll unfolded._

_"It's the Omega project"_ said Ariel.

_"The omega project failed years ago. It was about bringing Omega to the Abyss to scare off the Asmodians. Many Elyos died trying"_ continued Hellion.

_"Ragnarok's next, and he's way over there in Gelkmaros, right?" _Telemachus asked.

_"Well, yeap, and we have to fly over Tiamaranta to get there"_ said Hellion.

_"You know, sometimes I wonder why I came with you with this journey"_

_"Oh come on, Teley. If you never came with them, I would still be lonely"_ said Veille.

Ariel prayed to Aion that he give Padrashka bigger wings to fly. At that moment, Padrashka's wings got a lot bigger.

_"YEAH! WE'RE NOW THE KING OF THE SKIES!"_ said Telemachus.

_"Ehem! Ariel and I are the Queens, okay?"_ said Veille.

They flew over Tiamaranta, too high for any of the Sky Dragons. They proceeded with Ragnarok and they slayed him and took everything in his body, from Ragnarok's heart to the energy in him.

_"This would be enough to power the four of us through the battles"_ said Hellion.

_"Uhmm, Hellion, for the next 4 months, I won't be able to fight. I'll just give you the blessings of light, my love"_

Ariel's tummy got bigger by the month.

_"Honey, what do you want to name him"_

_"Well, Ariel, maybe when he's born, we can give him the perfect name"_

_"Telemachus, we're now done with Balaurea"_ said Veille.

_"Finally! Some good ol' rest"_

_"We won't rest sweetheart, we have a job to do on the bed"_

The four stayed in Inggison fortress, awaiting their next destinations and targets.

==========================**TO BE CONTINUED**===========================


End file.
